Sealed Your Fate
by DreamingAvidly
Summary: Post WAR: "You're not dying," he says impatiently. She doesn't bother laughing,"You're wrong." "How am I wrong?" he asks,smirking. She returns his smirk, but doubled,"Because you can't see her..." and just like that, he knows she's behind him. Rukia..
1. Closing the Distance Between Us

(A/N:) Wow... I feel like I haven't been writing like this in years. Probably because I HAVEN'T! I'm sorry guys, but I'm trying here so be patient.

I got this idea in my SLEEP and I swear I woke up at 3am JUST to write it down! And you know what that means: I HAVE THE **WHOLE **STORY WORKED OUT! AHHHHHHHH! The excitement! haha okay well YOU might not be totally exicted but I PROMISE you I am... cause I know for a FACT you guys will not see the twist that I have planned for this story. Now, obviously this is just the prologue - really intended for me to get comfortable with my writing again- so I don't expect you to even GUESS where this story will go... If you do though, and actually get it right - I will personally assign you AUTHOR! :P I'm THAT sure you won't know until it happens! :P

So yeah... clearly I'm excited. I'll calm down though and thank all my subscribers who have wrote to me and asked after me and tried to pull me out of my slumber with pleads, compliments, jokes and... threats? Yes... they were all rather successful (especially the threats)

Anyway... enjoy and thanks for any reviews in advance! :)

* * *

Prologue: Closing the Distance Between Us

His eyes squint, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness as the sun beats down on them. It's a hot summer morning. The kind of mornings that make the last few days of school before the holidays unbearable, as one desires nothing more than to be granted that freedom to enjoy this kind of weather early.

Beside him, short, spiky dark hair moves only slightly against the mild breeze, as Tatsuki regards him with an expression that tell him she's pissed. She's been speaking to him this whole time, and not a word has registered.

"Ichigo!" her voice is impatient, "Were you even _trying_ to pay attention?"

He gives her an apologetic look somewhere beneath his scowl. A scowl that Tatsuki has watched become more prominent than ever in the last two years. She hates that scowl and, even more so, she hates the bitch that's behind it. After the war, Tatsuki had pressed and hammered Ichigo and the others for information, and she got what she wanted. She now knows about everything; Shinigami, the Gotei 13, Ichigo's once present powers, Hollow and Aizen. It had been a lot to take in, but Tatsuki managed it well.

She also knows about Ichigo's sacrifice. He gave up his powers to save them all and, as a result, he can no longer see spirits. Heck, even she can see the damned things better than he can. She knows that it has frustrated him beyond belief to lose his gift, but she also knows that that is not what has caused him such misery the last two years. It has been her.

Kuchiki Rukia.

The mere thought of her brings Tatsuki's blood to boil. How dare she, after all Ichigo did for them – for _her_ – how _dare_ she just remove herself from Ichigo like she did. It's been two years, and no one has seen or heard from any familiar face amongst the Gotei 13. Tatsuki knows that Ichigo had expected differently from Rukia. They all had. It was that faith that made her retreat that much more painful for the orange haired teen walking beside her.

Just as she risks a glance in his direction, she sees the ready-waiting pissed expression on his, "Oh," he begins, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "So it's not okay for _me _to zone out during a conversation, but it's okay for _you_ to just idly walk alongside me while I try to apologise. Did you even hear _one_ word I said?"

Tatsuki bites her lip, trying to contain her smirk. She's just lucky Ichigo's anger isn't real, or else he'd be enraged now, "Sorry." She says in her greatest attempt to sound sincere. She sees the corner of Ichigo's lip twitch in response, and she's grateful that the two of them have stayed such close friends for so many years. Though she knows that he had a much closer friendship with the Shinigami bitch.

Swallowing down her hatred for the dead girl once again, Tatsuki decides to change the subject between her and Ichigo, "So, I heard you had a meeting with the counsellor today," she begins, smirking at the memory of her own meeting, and just how nuts the woman had been to talk to, "How did that go?"

Ichigo gives her a look full of knowing, and now a proper smirk appears. Tatsuki is thankful she brought it about. It must be the first time she's seen him smile honestly in months.

"That woman needs to be locked away."

She laughs in response, knowing full well he's right, "I know! She started asking me all about what I wanted to be. When I told her I wanted to pursue a life of professional fighting, she said – in all honesty – "Shouldn't a young, pretty girl like you consider a career less… rough?" I have cuts on my lips from biting down so I wouldn't laugh at her. What does she think? That _I'm_ going to spend my days making _sandwiches_ and staring out a kitchen window waiting for my precious husband to come home? Please!" Now she's laughing. A long, hearty laugh that seems to highlight just how absurd the woman's perception of Tatsuki truly was.

After a few more minutes, Tatsuki's laughter dies down, and she wants to ask Ichigo for the story of his own encounter with the school counsellor but, before she gets the chance, he speaks up, "This is my turn, Tatsuki."

He's right; they are now standing in the cross-junction where they usually part ways to head home. She missed her chance to ask him anything. _I'll get him tomorrow, last day of school and all. _She thinks to herself as she waves farewell to Ichigo, who raises a hand with his back turned away from her.

_He seems a little easier today. I hope he stays that way. _

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She fishes it out and pressed down on the receive button, "Moshi, Moshi, Arisawa Tatsuki here."

What the voice on the other end of the line says causes her eyes to widen in humour, "I see." She says, still watching Ichigo's retreating form, "Well… we'll see about that, Keigo. I'm willing to bet you can _not_ beat me in penalty shootouts."

* * *

Ichigo passes four more houses before crossing the street and turning the corner so that his own home comes into view. He's almost there when he spots a dark figure in his peripheral vision. It sits poised on his rooftop, patiently. He wants to turn, so that he can look straight at it, but he knows that won't work. He's seen this before, and he's tried turning to face it. The figure is either too quick for him, or else…

Ichigo shakes his head, removing the thought. It isn't possible, and it's not worth wasting time on. His powers are dead.

A part of him is dead.

Sighing, Ichigo ignores the figure he now knows is sitting on the rooftop. He can't make it out due to where it is in the corner of his eye, and he'd given up trying a long time before today. He's asked his father about it, but the man insists it must be the young man's mind playing tricks on him. Ichigo isn't too sure, but with his father being the only person that can really see spirits, he has to trust the older man.

Though he wishes he had another's opinion.

Once again, Ichigo finds himself shaking the thought from his head. It's been a long day and thinking about _her_ will only make it more so. _It's been two years, man, _he tells himself crossing the street to his house,_ it's time to forget her_. He tells himself this… but he knows his mind is all talk. Coming up to his front step, Ichigo hears a great bustle on the other side of the door, and he knows what to expect before he even enters. His sisters are racing around the place, dressed in the nurses' outfits they wear whenever their dad needs them to work down in the clinic.

Before, Ichigo would usually leave the work to them, knowing that they often had a system worked out well before he arrived and that he would only be in their way if he tried to help. Today however, he catches sight of Karin's panicked expression and is quick to offer her help.

"Well," she says, still racing around the utility room grabbing supplies, "Zu-Zu and I have everything under control up here, but dad could _really_ use your help downstairs. There was a three-car pile up. Two of the guys look pretty bad, but dad seems to be more worried about the other driver. I think he could do with the extra pair of hands."

That's all Ichigo needs to hear before he's downstairs with his dad. Ichigo has been working a lot in the clinic on days when there isn't much action. He's applied to medical school for college, and his dad figures it's good for him to get the feel of it before he gets there. This is the first day Ichigo's really worked on patients that were this badly injured. The sight of then causes his face to scrunch up momentarily.

There is a man not two feet from the front door, with third degree burns all up the side of his legs, his arm is badly broken and Ichigo knows that he's only being held here until and ambulance can take him to a proper hospital. The other driver looks much worse. As Ichigo approaches he sees his father working on the man's right leg, which has been severely lacerated. The bone has been snapped clean at the knee and it looks as though it's being held to the thigh by the barest of skin. His father has tied a tourniquet around his upper thigh to stop the blood flow and Ichigo is certain that whatever ambulance comes for the first driver will surely take this man with him.

"Dad," Ichigo calls as he approaches his busy father. Isshin turns to face his son, a relieved look crosses his face, "Thank god. I was hoping you'd get home soon."

"What can I do?"

Isshin points a point behind Ichigo, causing him to turn around. Behind him, a woman lies in another bed, looking peacefully up at the ceiling and ignoring the carnage all around her. Ichigo wonders how she had managed to go by completely unnoticed before now.

"Go talk to her." His father says, still looking at the leg he's working on. Ichigo glances back at her again. Her eyes catch sight of him and widen ever so slightly as a pink tinge graces her cheeks. She brings her gaze back to the ceiling almost immediately, biting her lip and smiling just a little. Ichigo wants nothing more than to roll his eyes. He does not want to deal with some doe-eyed girl for the next few hours. He sees enough of them at school.

"Talk to her?" Ichigo hide his unwillingness as he repeats his father's order. Why his father wants him to do something so stupid when there's such chaos around them makes no sense to Ichigo.

"She's not leaving here." His father replies simply, causing Ichigo further confusion, "Go keep her company."

Ichigo can't understand what his father is thinking. Surely if the woman isn't leaving the clinic – doesn't need to go to the hospital – she doesn't need to be treated half as urgently as the other drivers. Despite this however, Ichigo nods and makes his way over to the bed where the woman lays.

"Hello." He says in his best efforts to keep a calm expression. No point in alarming her.

The woman turns her head gently, slowly bringing her gaze from the ceiling to his eyes. A smile spreads across her face, and Ichigo realises that she cannot be more than a year older than him.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He says, giving her his best attempt at a smile.

"Is that the best you've got?" her smile spreads into a grin, "Surely you can do better than that solemn face." Before he can respond, she laughs, "I'm Saruwatari Kumiko, but just call me Kumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He doesn't know why, but he can't help the smile that catches his lips. Her joyful mood seems contagious. Her deep brown eyes sparkle with a life that he only wishes he could see in his own when he stares at his reflection in the mornings. He can't help but feel a little jealous of her jubilant disposition.

"I suppose Ichigo will do for me too, then."

Now the girls gives him a sincere smile, "That's better."

That's how it starts. They talk for hours, ignoring the rest of the worries surrounding him. Ichigo has much more trouble doing this than Kumiko. She seems oblivious to the whole thing. He assumes she must know there's nothing she can do anyway. To panic would help nobody. Her strength impresses Ichigo more than he'd like to admit. It reminds him of another girl he once knew who would act very similarly in this given situation. Just as the image of the raven-haired girl plagues his mind again, Kumi speaks up.

"So…" Kumi starts after a reasonably long, but comfortable silence, "How is it that I don't meet a sweet, handsome guy like you until I'm on my deathbed?"

This catches Ichigo's attention. He turns away from the anatomy poster hanging on the wall and rolls his eyes at her. It's not the first thing she's said that could be picked up as flirtatious, but Ichigo has learned that it's really just in her personality. She doesn't mean anything serious by it.

It's not the first time he's been told he's handsome. He's heard that quite a bit the last two years actually. As he got older he noticed more girls begin to notice him. Yes, he has been called quite a few different synonyms to handsome; gorgeous, hot, sexy, fit. These phrases were not new to him, but he still found himself fighting back a blush. He won't deny that Kumi is a pretty girl herself, but he knows he's not attracted to her like that. He also knows that she is aware of this herself. She's not what he's looking for.

The thought makes something move in Ichigo's chest and he can't understand why. How does he know Kumi isn't what he's looking for? Has he found what he's looking for? He's pretty sure the answer is no. He knows what he wants; a girl who is strong, and capable, but who can also show vulnerability and who he can protect; a girl who will accept him for his bitter sarcasm and smack him whenever he steps out of line; girl who can be both smart and clueless so he doesn't always feel obsolete. A girl like…

The image of that same raven-haired girl returns and he's quick to dismiss the thought of her. It is only ever accompanied with a bad mood. He's not going to think about her now. He's spent the last two years thinking about her, and it has caused him nothing but grief. Every day he is plagued by questions. Wondering why she hasn't come back, even once to see how he's doing. She was his best friend, and she abandoned him.

The thought kind of knocked the wind out of him. That is how he feels, isn't it?

Abandoned.

Just then something else Kumi said sticks out to Ichigo, "You're not on your deathbed, either," he points out plainly.

Now she's laughing and this time her laugh causes Ichigo to become unnerved.

"You're wrong."

Ichigo sighs and rolls his eyes for good measure before asking, "How am I wrong?"

She's not looking at him now, as she replies, "Because you can't see _her_."

Ichigo's eyes widen now. _Who can't I see?_ Those who are dying are known to be able to see spirits. Could it be she's seeing a normal, just floating around the clinic. He used to see them all the time and it was never a big deal. She's not frightened so she can't possibly see a hollow. Ichigo's mind races as he tries desperately not to hold out hope. Could it be a Shinigami? Could it be…?

He tries to focus his thoughts on the current situation. So there's a chance that Kumi can see ghosts. That doesn't mean she's dying… he could see them all the time before…

He wants to rattle his brain, tell it to just think about what she sees, and not worry about _why_. But he can't shake this feeling he has now: the feeling that something is looming behind him. He figures he should be used to this feeling, after seeing that figure out of the corner of his eye every day for at least the last year, but this is different.

Compared to the figure on the roof, this presence has something the other doesn't. Ichigo can almost feel the energy coming from this one where the other feels… empty. _No way,_ the thought seems almost impossible; _I'm feeling spiritual energy. _And it's not just _any_ spirit energy.

He hopes he's not mistaken.

He puts on a disbelieving face, trying to call her out, "Who can't I see?" he asks, half hoping for everything to be revealed, half hoping that she'll tell him she was kidding.

She looks beyond him for a minute as if she's heard something he can't hear. Once again he feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise. When she looks back at him she waves a hand and smiles, dismissing the subject, "Nevermind," she chuckles, "just a dying girl's imagination."

Ichigo was just about to repeat that she is not going to die, when he finally sees it. On the pillow, covered slightly by her brown curls but now visible and in plain sight, lay layers and payers of gauze, slowly becoming saturated with blood. Ichigo sees her expression change as Kumi acknowledges his realisation. Her smile fades and, with a sigh she turns just a little, just enough for Ichigo to take in the full horror of her situation.

Her skull is missing. A sheer huge amount of her skull is gone from the back and, worse than that, a large fragment is now plainly seen protruding from her brain.

"My spine's snapped," she starts, her voice a little less cheery, but still far too bright for someone in her predicament, "The car hit me from behind. I was thrown back onto the windscreen. They found me about two hundred yards from the crash,"

Ichigo just stares at her, shock leaving him as his brain finally registers everything.

"Before you ask; yes, I do know that the back of my head is gone," She smiles, "You're dad told me that they can't move me, because if they do the blood will rush to my head and…" she trails off, but Ichigo doesn't need to hear the rest. He knows what his father meant when he said that she wouldn't be leaving the clinic. He didn't mean that she would be fine in the morning and didn't need hospital. He had meant that she would be dying here. Tonight. He feels his heart sink. Trust him to become attached to someone who was about to die, because he really needs more pain in his life. He knows that is a selfish thought. He isn't the one dying, but he knows most of the lump in his throat is caused by sadness. Sadness that such a happy and energetic life is to be lost so young.

She doesn't deserve this…

"Well…" she says after another few minutes, "At least I get to spend my last breaths with a Calvin Klein model." She looks around the room, hiding a devious smirk, "Any chance I'd get to see you in you're underwear? Maybe strike a pose?"

She laughs at his utterly mortified expression and, suddenly Ichigo's laughing too. They laugh for ages and it feels good. He knows he hasn't laughed like this in a very very long time.

The feeling that he's being watched has become stronger, and Ichigo has to focus hard not to turn around to check his surroundings. He's not going to waste Kumi's time with his own petty problems. He's going to do whatever he can to make her comfortable.

* * *

She's flicking through his Ipod, after asking to check out his music. Ichigo is watching his dad attend to the other driver's with his sisters ready at hand.

"More." At her order Ichigo leans over and shovels another small spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth, "Careful you don't get brain freeze." He warns, then realises how stupid his words were. Kumi gives him a look that practically slaps him for his stupidity without even moving, and then she laughs.

"Cause that's the biggest worry my brain has right now."

Ichigo rolls his eyes again, embarrassed further by her laughing. She's unbelievable.

After a while the ambulance comes and both the other drivers are taken away. Ichigo would ask about Kumi, but he knows now what his father meant when he told him she will not be leaving the clinic tonight and so he decides not to leave her side. Isshin comes over once more before heading upstairs. He wears a grim look on his face that tells Ichigo the paramedics only further proved Isshin's theory. Kumi was a goner. There was no way to get her away from here and we can't possibly help her where we are. It was a miracle they got her to the _clinic_ without her bleeding out.

Kumi tells his dad to cheer-up and, at Ichigo's suggestion, calls him 'Goatface'. Isshin's incredulous look leaves the two teens in fits of laughter once more and even Isshin lets out a chuckle and tells Kumi that he's 'glad somebody could pull his son up out of his rut.' Kumi tells him it was no big deal and Isshin takes his leave, but not before giving Ichigo a look that he knows means _Masaki would be proud._ Another thing that does not go unnoticed to Ichigo, is the quick glance his father tries to throw in the direction Kumi had been looking before. After Isshin leaves, Ichigo and Kumi are alone in the clinic.

Sort of.

"Who's this?" she asks suddenly, getting Ichigo's attention back as he turns to look at the Ipod. Ichigo feels his heart sink.

He had forgotten that picture.

"Ichigo! This isn't working!" her voice was weighed down with frustration. The cake is not looking the way the book tells her it should be. That's what she told him when he came over to help.

_He tried not to laugh. Kuchiki Rukia, the noble full of grace and poise was _covered_ in flour and egg. He tried so very hard not to laugh but, sometimes, trying just isn't enough. He quickly found himself doubled over in laughter while Rukia's face grew hot enough to fry the egg whites on her cheek. Pointing this out to the girl only made Ichigo laugh harder though. _

_After her foot found his face and he scraped himself off the floor, Ichigo turned to the recipe book and read through the ingredients and measurements. _

_It didn't take him too long to realise that Rukia didn't put in quite enough flour and for that reason the cake mix was too runny. In no time at all, the mistake had been rectified and Ichigo had Rukia pop the mixture into the oven as instructed. _

"_Thanks, Ichigo…" she said reluctantly, causing the orange haired teen to smirk. It was Karin and Yuzu's birthday that day and Rukia had woken up wanting to bake the twins a nice cake. Her heart was always in the right place, even if she hasn't a clue how to actually bake. The thought made Ichigo smile more at the raven-haired midget._

"_Come on," he said, "I'll teach you how to make icing."_

_Three hours later, the twins came in the door behind Isshin to hear laughter resounding from the kitchen. Following the noise, they found their brother and Rukia, both covered in batter, icing and flour. Their lesson had undoubtedly turned into a row, which had resulted in food being thrown. They were now trying the fresh batch of butter cream frosting that was intended to go on the cake._

"_Okay," Ichigo said through a chuckle. He readily acknowledged that his sides actually ached from laughing so hard. Looking at Rukia, he could tell the same could be said for her. Her cheeks held a radiant glow after the day full of baking and she stared up at him with eyes that sparkled with laughter. Bringing his finger up from the bowl with a heap of icing on it, he held it out to her, "Will _this_ batch do?"_

_Still laughing she brought her lips up to the icing on his index finger and quickly sucked it off. They hadn't thought anything of the action, until Ichigo's father began 'woo'-ing them from the kitchen door._

_After Ichigo had beaten his father into a state of unconsciousness, the twins were presented with their cake and Yuzu asked that she take a picture of the chefs. _

That is the same picture that Ichigo looks at now. Both of them are standing side by side, covered in cake batter, Rukia is laughing as egg white – which she threw – continues to drip from his orange spikes. He's standing there wearing his usual scowl, but he knows that he was happy that day. He was happy every day that Rukia was with him.

He wishes he had told her that.

"Guess this is farewell then…"

"_Seems so."_

"Just a friend." He tells Kumi. She nods before looking back through more photos. He thinks he's off the hook until she shatters that hope by speaking again.

"Where is she now?"

Ichigo glances up again, "What? What makes you think she's not around?"

Kumi looks around like she's trying to hide something. Her eyes focus on whatever is supposed to be behind him, and she can't help but look suddenly very apologetic. Like she's just been given evidence to something, "I'm sorry. I should have thought…"

Ichigo still hasn't replied, but she speaks anyway, "How did she die?"

The orange-haired teen shakes his head, "She didn't _die_." He's trying to make it as honest as he can, "She just… went away."

Kumi gives him a sympathetic look but doesn't push anymore. She looks behind Ichigo again, and tilts her head a little.

"Well… maybe I'll meet her where I'm going."

Despite himself, Ichigo smiles, "Maybe you will." _Maybe you already have._

Kumi takes a sudden raspy breath and Ichigo is brought back to her immediately. Impossible. In a few short seconds her life has all but drained completely from her eyes. It's as if she's being helped along. Ichigo watched Shinigami do this before. Helping those doomed to death pass away a little quicker to avoid suffering too much pain. Now he's certain. Certain that there's someone else there, but he has to be sure…

Leaning in to Kumi, Ichigo brings his lips to her ear and quietly asks her the question he so desperately wants answered. She smiles up at him, it causes strain on her and Ichigo can see her energy is fading fast.

She nods. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"I knew it." Her voice is raspy.

He cocks an eyebrow at her words, "Knew what?"

"I knew it was her…"

He knows just what she means. Leaning in one more time, he knows this will be one of the last things he'll ever say to her, "Tell her I said 'yo'."

She laughs feebly but it still holds as much of a brightness as always, "I knew you had to be cheesy, underneath it all."

He smiles back at her, "Shut up," his face softens as he takes hold of her hand, "She'll take care of you from here out."

"Just when I was getting used to you." She takes another long deep but strained breath, closing her eyes. He knows they won't open again.

Squeezing her hand with his own he whispers, to whoever can hear him, "Thanks…"

Then, finally standing, he releases Kumi's now limp hand. He cannot believe how much a girl he's never met before today has changed his life. She's given him certainty. A certainty that things are going to be different form here on out.

She really is here.

"Take care of her, Rukia…" with that, he leaves the clinic.

Coming into his room that night, Ichigo closes the door behind him. He goes to turn on the light, but before he can he feels it. It's nothing like the feeling in the clinic. This is the same presence that has been on the rooftops. It's never been this close however. It's lurking in the corner of his bedroom, where the shadow is heaviest, but Ichigo can make out its form.

"What do you want?" he asks the darkness, his finger lingering on the light switch.

He can feel the grin spread across its face he can feel it, "Oh Kurosaki," it laughs and Ichigo feels a sudden and pure unease seep through him, "Surely you can guess."

And he knows. He knows _exactly _what it wants before the words dare to leave the forms lips.

They want…

"You."

* * *

(A/N:) Sooooooooo you guys excited yet? No? Well then all I can do is ASK that you stick with me so I can show you all just why I'm so giddy about this little tale!

I'm gonna pull the whole 'It's my birthday' card and ask for reviews. It's not really my birthday... but it was! Like last November... but that's not the point. Reviews? Haha! :P

I hope you enjoyed this prologue!  
Thanks for any reviews in advance!

Hugs! :)

Dreaming~


	2. Closing the Distance Between Us Part 2

(A/N:) Hey! I'm back really fast, but unfortunately I have to warn you not to expect such speedy updates often. My exams are coming up so that means I may be out for a little while before you get your next chapter. However, I WILL NOT DROP THIS STORY! :P

Haha... okay... so I figured that this was gonna be kinda like the part two to the prologue. Ichigo and Rukia had to meet again at some point right? Otherwise where's the IchiRuki? :)

I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they made my day! :)  
Please keep them coming, as they fuel me.. haha! :)

Enjoy and thanks in advance!

* * *

Closing the Distance Between Us (Part Two)

"Take care of her, Rukia…"

The raven-haired girl cannot believe her ears. Beside her the young girl is now fingering at her soul chain, giggling at the expression the Shinigami wears.

"I'm pretty sure that's you." Rukia wants to glare at the young girl, but she can't, not after what she has just witnessed. _He can feel me._ Her mind races around the events that have just unfolded, and what that means.

She knows she has to report this back to her captain when she returns to Soul Society. Without another word she watches Ichigo leave the clinic, opens a gate and leads Kumi through.

_Maybe I'll see you soon, Ichigo._

* * *

Ukitake Jūshirō looks over the rim of his cup, staring straight ahead as he sips his tea. It's a crisp summer's evening as the two gentlemen sit out on the back porch of the Kuchiki manor. Lowering the cup he decides to speak once more, "I really do believe that it would be in the best interests of Soul Society..." He's trying to convince the man before him, and he worries that his words may not be enough to persuade the young Kuchiki leader to agree to his request.

It was six hours ago…

Ukitake is just finishing up on paperwork when he feels the soul gate being opened outside. She's finished earlier than usual. He rises to his feet and leaves his office to enter the training square of the squad's headquarters. As he looks up he catches sight of Kuchiki Rukia as she leads a soul through the gate, closing the pass to the Living World behind her.

The young girl is speaking energetically to her and Ukitake cannot help but wonder how Rukia has not politely told the child to be silent, as she has done with so many other of the other souls she leads daily through the gate. Needless to say, since the end of the Winter War, Kuchiki Rukia has not been quite… herself. Ukitake sadly came to the conclusion that Rukia's current frame of mind is very similar to the way that it was after the unfortunate death of Shiba Kaien.

She's suffered yet another unjustified loss.

He knows without a doubt that it has to do with her being ordered out of the lives of Kurosaki and his friends, mostly for the former however. Even if Rukia does admit it to him – or even to herself –– he can hear it in her voice the last two years; see it in the way she holds herself and feel it in her reiatsu. She had become much more attached to the human than anyone could have predicted and, without him now, she feels alone, isolated…

Abandoned.

He watches as the young soul and Rukia part ways. When the young Kuchiki girl finally turns towards him, he has to blink to make sure he isn't imagining things.

She's smiling.

It was six hours previous when Kuchiki Rukia had returned from her mission in the real world. Her smile immediately had the captain perplexed, but all was answered the minute she opened her mouth to speak.

She told him about Kurosaki Ichigo.

After going to Central 46, Ukitake had been given permission to send a member of the Gotei 13 to guard the young boy while his powers returned. The Central 46 now understand that Kurosaki will once again be a benefit to Soul Society in the near furute, and they would rather have him on their side than as an enemy. They agreed – under Ukitake's suggestion – to send one member of the Gotei 13 to the Living Realm to guard Kurosaki Ichigo throughout his day-to-day life. The Shinigami chosen would be given a Gigai and the necessary funds to blend in with the society and the other humans, and optimise their ability to watch over the young Kurosaki.

It didn't take Ukitake long to decide who it would take. Not long at all.

Now in the Kuchiki gardens, he knows he's encroaching on the hardest part of him plan: obtaining Kuchiki Byakuya's permission to send his sister on this mission to the Human world. Thus far, his attempts to assure the man that this mission is for the better of man-kind has come up fruitless. He decides to take a different approach, "Kuchiki-sama, I know you worry about the pride of your family, and also for the well-being of your sister but, Rukia-san has not been herself for the last two years," he notices the young man in front of him flinch at these words and he hopes he's getting through, "She's distanced herself from her friends, her squad, me… and you."

There is a long, painful silence and Ukitake tries his best not to fill it. After another few moments, Byakuya finally decides to speak, "What you have told me is not something I am unaware of, Ukitake-san," he clears his throat and finally gazes up from his cup, meeting the other captain's eyes, "Understand this however: I hold a high levelof contempt for that human boy. I hate his confidence, his reckless power and I hate how desperately we needed him during the war," Ukitake knows that Byakuya was never fond of the young Kurosaki boy, just like he had never been fond of Kurosaki Isshin, but he's sure Byakuya does not completely _hate_ Ichigo.

"However," he continues, his voice taking a different tone altogether, "I owe him a lot for what he has done for my sister. He risked his life to save her when all of her allies had turned their backs. He has brought out a energy in her that I didn't believe was even there and… his absence has caused that energy to vanish once more."

Ukitake expects the young Kuchiki to say more, but instead he waves his hand and says something the captain most certainly didn't expect, "Tell her she will be leaving as soon as possible."

Ukitake cannot help the grin that forms as he bows to leave. _She won't believe this…_

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Renji does a bad job of keeping his voice down, and it booms through her bedroom. Rukia pauses momentarily from her packing to look up at him. She's shocked by his sudden outburst. She had expected her oldest friend to be happy for her…

Her face falls into a frown as she regards Renji. He's just come in from training and he's standing at the far wall of her room in just a black hakama that hangs loosely from his hips. His arms are crossed angrily across his chest and he wears a scowl to match.

"Renji," she holds a steady voice. She doesn't want him to think that she regards this as anything more than a mission. If he does think otherwise, she fears he may go back to Central 46 and report that she is unfit for such a mission because she is too 'attached'. Rukia doesn't want that. Not at all. She gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile, "This mission could be the difference from a normal seat in the squad… and a place as a lieutenant."

Renji's expression changes a little at her words, and she knows she's gotten him. She walks closer and places her hand on his arm, "I _need_ this." That part isn't a lie.

She really, _really_ does need this. After Ichigo's powers vanished, she had hoped that she would still be granted access to see him. Her hopes were in vain however. Not long after returning to Soul Society, Rukia was called to Central 46. She remembers bitterly the orders she was given there.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you have been called her with regards to the ryoka by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. The ryoka has been deemed obsolete now that he can no longer aid Soul Society. His loss of power has made him useless."

She remembers how her heart had threatened to fall through the floor as they spoke.

"_Usually, his knowledge of our society would deem him a danger to our secrecy and under normal circumstances the ryoka would be eliminated in order to keep Soul Society's existence unknown to humans…"_

She wanted to scream. To beg them to reconsider… but she couldn't.

"_However, due to Kurosaki's undeniable assistance in winning the Winter War; we have decided that his life will be spared under the circumstance that he is not contacted by _any_ member of the Gotei 13 until the day that his soul is to be bought back to Soul Society…after his body's death."_

It felt as though a knife had just been pierced through her chest, but they were not finished.

"_You are not to make any attempt to contact Kurosaki Ichigo or any of his acquaintances, Kuchiki Rukia. Failure to comply with these orders will result in the immediate elimination of the ryoka. Do you understand?"_

Rukia picks up the blue sundress she had kept folded in her dresser drawers and places it gently into her bag.

"_Do you understand, Kuchiki?"_

"…_Yes."_

Renji is still fuming beside her and Rukia waits for what he has to say.

"Why can't someone else do it?" his question stops her in her tracks, and Rukia cannot believe that her friend would have to ask her something like that. She wants to stomp on him. Shout at the top of her voice. _Don't I deserve it?_ She doesn't voice her thoughts though.

"I know more about the living world than anyone else here," she tells him, trying to avoid the twinge of anger she can feel seep through her voice, "I'm being sent there to protect the human. I've been told I will be there for an indefinite amount of time – until his powers have returned enough so that he may protect himself."

Renji laughs angrily, and Rukia wants nothing more than to slap him then, "Come on, Rukia! You may be able to fool Kuchiki-san with that line," he brings a hand up to his chest, "but this is _me_ here! _Human_? You can't _wait_ to see him again! Don't deny it! Why would you try to _hide_ that, Rukia?"

His voice is now risen fully, and his words are quickly brought home to Rukia. She turns to fix him with a glare and she can tell from his change in expression that he knows he's hit a nerve: it's a mix of satisfaction and… fear. Good. He should be scared.

"But why is it just _you_?" he asks again, but she makes him regret it.

She slams her bag on the table before marching across the room to stand less than a foot from him. He opens his mouth to protest to what he knows is going to be her arguing statement, but she doesn't give him the chance. She brings her hand up and the sound of flesh hitting flesh resounds around the room. She retracts her palm as Renji swears at her actions, nursing his now swollen cheek, "What the he – "

"Because he's my _friend_, Renji!" her voice is fighting back a scream and Renji bites his lip not to retort, "He's my friend, and I was _forbidden_ to see him for the last _two_ years!" Forgetting her bag for a moment, she paces before the tattooed man, fining him with an intense glare. "This is _not_ like you and I. Our forty years of silence was _your_ choice. Ichigo and I did _not _ chose this. It was forced upon us and – what's worse – Ichigo doesn't even know! He thinks… he thinks I just _left_!"

Her finger jabs against Renji's chest. She's giving away everything here, but she doesn't care anymore, "He didn't _deserve _this, Renji! _I_ didn't deserve this!" dropping her gaze from him, she walks back to her back and closes it up, "Now… we get the chance to get back to normal…" she has to close her eyes to try to keep her voice from faltering, "Do I not deserve that?"

There's a long silence in the room, and Rukia wonders if Renji has left. She's about to look up to check when she hears him shuffle his weight.

"Okay, Rukia…" he sighs finally, "In that case, I'm happy for ya."

Her anger vanished immediately and her scowl was replaced with an anxious smile.

"Thank you, Renji." She can see he's still not happy, but at least he's trying to keep that quiet now.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let the kid get killed under your watch."

* * *

It's another hot summer afternoon as Ichigo walks out of Karakura high for the last time. There's something so final as he steps out the gates, knowing that he will no longer ever be a student there. Behind him Tatsuki came running out as fast as she could, jumping out through the open gates and screaming, "We're FREE!" She turns to Ichigo and laughs, "I say Xbox marathon at my placer to celebrate! I bet you I can beat your ass fifty rounds in a row at the new Teken game."

Ichigo gives her a look as though he's considering it, then he grins, "You're on." He's in a better mood today. One of the best moods he's been in for a while. He woke up that morning convinced that he had imagined the figure in his room the night before, but he _knows_ he hadn't imagined the other presence. He can feel spirits. It's the most exhilarating realisation and he wants nothing more than to shout it to the world, but he's kept his mouth shut instead. He wants to know if they'll come to him first, and he's almost certain they will.

Parting ways with Tatsuki, Ichigo comes up along his driveway, but something is off. He casts a glance upwards, searching for the figure that usually looms over the rooftops but it isn't there today. It's strange… but he doesn't dwell on it. He crosses the street and sees his father's car has pulled out. _Wonder where Goatface is?_ He opens the front door and steps inside only to meet the startled face of Yuzu on her way out.

"Hey Onii-san," she says and Ichigo hears the shock in her voice, "You're home early." Her expression tells him that the young girl had hoped to miss him coming home.

Ichigo nods carefully, "Yeah Zu-Zu… the school let us out on a half-day," he glances around the room looking for something out of place, "Is something wrong?"

The young girl's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously, "N-No! Why would big-brother think something is wrong?"

"Because you look like you've seen a ghost…" he suggests, passing her and making his way into the kitchen. He drops his bag and goes to get a glass of water. Without looking over his shoulder he speaks to Yuzu, "Where are dad and Karin?" Before he gets a reply he heard the hurried opening and closing of the front door. _What's her problem?_

He brings his glass to his lips as a voice that is not his sister's replies, "Your dad's brought Karin to a soccer match." Ichigo chokes on his water, whipping around to face the voice's owner. He doesn't really believe his eyes.

"R-Rukia?"

* * *

She sits on the island in the kitchen, watching Ichigo choke painfully on his drink with an amused smirk. _Some things never change_. When he turns around however, she wants to take back her observation. He's flushed from gasping for air, but that can't hide the fact that the last two years have really done him good. She hadn't taken notice the night before, but now, up close she can really see how he has changed.

Now seventeen, Ichigo is maturing more and more into a man. His jaw bone is more defined than she remembers, and it's gently shaded with stubble. Despite not going on hollow runs for so long, his body has remained in perfect shape and Rukia can't help but notice how perfectly his clothes fit around him. _Some things do change though…_

One thing she is not happy to see is how much more defined his scowl is. She hopes she isn't the cause.

"It's you..."

His voice demands back her attention and Rukia gives him a mocking grin, "Hardly the tooth-fairy." She makes to jump from the island and stands before him. Another difference she notices: he's gotten taller.

He's still staring down at her. His expression changing from shock to disbelief as he slowly registers that the girl before him is not in his imagination. She's about to tell him to take that dumb look off his idiot face when he says something that she would never have expected to hear, "You shouldn't have some back."

_What?_

She stares at him. It's her turn to be can't believe what she just heard. Surely he doesn't mean it. She's about to speak up when Ichigo drops the glass into the sink with a loud clatter before storming out the back door, slamming it in his wake. She just stands there, unable to take in the events that have just unfolded before her. Her knees wobble and Rukia has to clutch the counter to keep her balance.

Did Ichigo really just tell her that she should not have come back?

_Oh no… _ her knees finally give out from under her, _It's too late._

* * *

It's dark by the time Ichigo decided to walk home. He left earlier and went straight to Tatsuki's. When she asked what was the matter, he didn't bother replying. Instead, he loaded Teken into the Xbox and beat her 53 out of 60 rounds before she eventually called it quits.

Upon arriving home Ichigo finds that his father and sisters are not there. There is a note on the table in the hallway. He walks over to read it.

_Ichigo,_

_The girls and I have decided that we need to get out of the house for the night._

In other words: we have come to understand that being in the same house as you and Rukia tonight sounds like signing a death warrant.

_We'll be back at the house by morning._

If there's still a house to return to.

_We'll bring you back a treat._

PLEASE let there be a house to come home to.

_Lots of love, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu._

_P.s. Yuzu has left you some food in the fridge._

In case all your death match makes you hungry.

_Please Ichigo… hear her out._

Please Ichigo… Hear her out.

Ichigo sighs, placing the note back down. He decides to go and search for the raven-haired midget. _Which is more than she's done for me the last two years. _Ignoring his bitter thoughts he looks through all the rooms in the bottom floor, but Ichigo finds no luck. As he makes his way upstairs he doesn't hear the Shinigami anywhere. He checks the girls' room, the bathroom, heck even the old man's bedroom – but nothing. Ichigo then retreats back to his own bedroom. _Where the hell could she be?_

When he enters, he immediately notices the window is open. Realisation dawns on him. _How could I have been so stupid…?_

It always was her favourite spot to hang out.

* * *

"_You shouldn't have come back."_

Even hours later, the words cut a new hole every time she thought of them. She had come back to the real world thinking nothing but positive thoughts on how she and Ichigo would feel when they were reunited. She had been a fool though, and had not thought the situation through clearly. She hadn't thought about how Ichigo might react; how he might be hurting after their lengthy parting. It turns out he wasn't half as happy to see her as she had been to see him. It wasn't his fault though. That she knew.

In his eyes, she was the only one to blame.

"Rukia?" the Shinigami jumps at his voice and turns around. Ichigo is standing behind her, after climbing onto the rooftop from the other side. She doesn't say anything. Not because she's angry but, just because she doesn't know _what_ she is meant to say here. This isn't normal behaviour for them, and even she can tell something's changed here. She can't put her finger on it though.

She had planned to just swoop in, kick his sorry lonesome ass and get along with their lives just like every other time they had been separated, but once she saw the look in his eyes she knew that this was _nothing _like those other times.

He looked…

Abandoned.

She looks away, guilt washing over her. There's a long, painful silence. It spreads out and envelops them both, suffocating Rukia to such a point where she feels like she needs to run, but knows she cannot. She wants to say she's sorry, but …

Oh! She doesn't even know why she's not apologising. She's about to speak, just to break the silence, when Ichigo moves over to sit down beside her.

"So… you're back."

His words are guarded, his voice is cold and his form is stony. He's still as angry as before, but something is making him speak to her. Something is making him give her a chance. For that she's grateful. Rukia heaves a sigh and closes her eyes to the starry night sky, _might_ _as well make the most of it._

Nodding, she replies, "Yeah… It's been a while."

Beside her, Ichigo lets out an angry scoff, "You could say that." He mumbles, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. She doesn't have to look over to know he's wearing his champion scowl, and a part of her wants to smile at just how well she knows him… even after so long apart.

They become wrapped up in another heavy silence, and Rukia feels as though she might crack under it. She speaks up just to break it, "You saw me yesterday…" it's not a question, but Ichigo shakes his head.

"I didn't see you," he replies, still not looking at her, "I just sort of _felt _you."

Rukia nods. She can't help but feel a sense of pride at his words. Despite being told that regaining his powers would be an impossibility, somehow Ichigo had proven everyone wrong. It wasn't the first time.

She doesn't say anything – she doesn't have to. Ichigo speaks now, "That's why you're here, isn't it?" Rukia looks over at him. Not in response to his words, but in response to his tone, her brows knit together as she takes in his hardened scowl. It _is_ indeed what has brought her back to him… but Ichigo doesn't understand everything. He doesn't understand how she had wanted to come back a long time before now. She knows he's not going to give her long enough to explain that.

It's going to be a long, long night.

She hasn't answered him yet and Ichigo can feel impatience building in him. He _knows_ that the only reason she's beside him now is because he could sense her yesterday, so why can't she just admit it? After another few minutes, her silence pisses him off completely and he stands.

"You know," he begins and he watches her brows knit together, like she's expecting something that she doesn't want to hear, but can't avoid, "I never expected the Gotei to visit me after my powers left, Rukia. I didn't sit at home hoping that Kenpachi would come knocking on my door, or that Byakuya would call in for tea! I didn't even expect to see _Renji_ come to my house to see how I was." He won't look at her. He can't look at her now, because he knows that no matter how angry he is at the situation… he's happy she's back. He knows if he looks at her now, he'll lose his anger in an instant – and he _needs_ to stay angry right now. He _needs _her to know just how wrong she was in leaving the way she did.

Yes, he's happy she's home.

But happiness can wait.

"I didn't expect to hear from _any_ of them," he continues, pacing the rooftop now, "But I _did_ expect to see _you_!" he points at her and notices her flinch away just a little, "Don't ask me why, but I thought we were friends!" she fixes him with an indignant stare, but he doesn't look at her directly, "You and I _both_ know that the only reason you're here now is because there's reason to believe I'm getting some power back, there's reason to believe I'm not useless anymore." Her glare from earlier is faltering and he knows she's lost her argument, "So Soul Society have finally remembered me, and it's about time too."

He shakes his head, trying hard to keep his voice from wavering, "Why the hell did it take _you_ so long to remember?" she looks as though she's about to speak, but Ichigo cuts her off, "Was it all just a lie then, Rukia?" he keeps his gaze fixed on the moon above them as he speaks, "Was _this…_our friendship; was it all just part of the plan. You needed my help to win the war… so you figured you'd make me think we were Nakama so I'd want to help you. So that I would want to _save_ you," he lets out a laugh, but it's cold and it hurts his heart to hear, "If that was your plan… then welldone, Shinigami. You tricked me."

He wants to say more, but before the next words can leave his mouth, her voice rips through the still night air, "Shut _up_!"

He's silenced by her outburst, but quickly regains his bearings, "What, Rukia?" he challenges, "Is the truth too much to bear?"

She gets to her feet and her eyes slowly rise to meet his. Ichigo can no longer hide from her gaze. He always could tell how she felt by looking into her eyes. She has the most incredible colour to them – an almost violet. He's seen them shine bright with resolve, and dim with sorrow. Right now though they have turned a near navy colour, and Ichigo knows full well that that means Rukia's had enough.

"Welldone?" her voice is shrill, "_Welldone_? Do you hear yourself? Do you hear just how _despicable_ you sound right now?"

"Hang on – "

"Shut up!" she screams over him again, "I listened through the last twenty minutes of your _bullshit_. The _least_ you can do is let me try to unscramble that vegetable you call a brain!" she marches up to him and, despite her lack of height, her glare right now makes Ichigo feel about two feet tall, "You think I _wanted_ to be away from you the last two years, Kurosaki? Huh? You think that I had a nice little holiday without you?"

He wants to say yes, but he knows that wouldn't be wise. He can't stop looking into her eyes now that he's caught sight of him, and as expected… he feels his argument dissolving.

"You are such an _idiot_ sometimes, you know that? You think I _forgot_ you?" it's her turn to laugh that hollow laugh now. It's filled with anger and frustration and Ichigo knows that this is only the beginning before she opens her mouth again, "I haven't been able to stop _thinking_ about you! Every day for the last two _damned _years!"

Her voice is filled with different emotions and Ichigo is confused by just how conflicted the raven-haired girl sounds to him.

"I wanted to visit you _every_ single day, Ichigo. Do you really think I would have stayed away if I hadn't been given direct orders to do so?" she says this, and the minute the words leave her mouth, he knows it's the truth. He finally understands. _I am such an idiot…_

"They told me that if we contacted you in anyway… they'd eliminate you and your family…" her dark eyes are now glistening in the moonlight, brimming with tears. Ichigo wants nothing more than to kick himself off the roof for having not considered this possibility in all the time he spent thinking about Rukia. He deserves that at least.

Her voice has died down, as though she's lost in a memory. When she speaks again, it sounds much softer than before, "I prayed every day that you would come through the gates," she looks out over the roof now, staring down at the street-lights and wrapping her arms around herself, "I prayed that you were training secretly somewhere and that you were getting strong enough that you could come back. Strong enough that they would allow us to see you again…" she brings a hand up to her eyes and quickly swipes away the moisture. He can feel his heart begin to crack. The last two years, all he's done is think about how miserable he felt without Rukia. Not once did he care to think about how she must be feeling. He had no idea she was forbidden from seeing him.

"I did not forget you Ichigo…" her voice trails off. She's trying hard to hold her composure together, and Ichigo couldn't feel like any bigger an ass.

"Rukia…"

* * *

She's shaking in front of him. Her hands are balled into tight fists and her whole body is trembling. She knows that he has a right to be angry with her, but that doesn't mean she deserved to be blamed for putting his safety above everything else… even their own happiness. She wants to shout some more, but she no longer feels she has the energy. Her knees start to wobble and Rukia's sure her stupid Gigai must be broken.

She doesn't dare take her eyes off the street in front of her, until suddenly she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her. They tighten themselves around her form and Rukia is pulled against Ichigo's warm chest. She's surprised by this sudden, unexpected action, but before she can say anything, Ichigo speaks, "I'm sorry…" his voice is a bare breath, but it's just loud enough for her to hear it, "I'm so sorry, Rukia." He tightens his hold for a second, "Thank you for protecting me and my family."

She clenches her eyes shut, focusing entirely on the rhythmic beat of his heart as he sways just a little, holding her. She wants to laugh at just how suddenly the argument came to an end, and she does. Her arms find their way around him as she returns the embrace, "Idiot… what are Nakama for?"

"I certainly haven't treated you like a Nakama tonight." She can feel the guilt in his voice, and she knows it's about time things got back to normal. Ichigo doesn't even see it coming. Not until he's halfway across the rooftop holding a bloody nose.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he snaps, but only half angry as she retracts her fist.

She laughs and feels all the worry and sorrow lift from her chest with every exhale of air.

"What are Nakama for?"

And just like that, the distance is closed.

* * *

Ichigo rolls his eyes as his father continues to blubber, thanking Masaki for returning his long-lost third daughter to him.

"Oh, Masaki! It's so wonderful that Rukia-chan is home!"

Rukia is sitting in the living room with the twins. Yuzu is grating her with questions, which Rukia does her best to answer. One answer Ichigo overhears, causes a smile to grace his lips.

"How long will you be staying here?" Yuzu asks excitedly, "Will you be with us for long?"

Rukia smiles back at the young Kurosaki girl, "Well, Yuzu-chan… I don't really know. I'm here as long as is necessary. I dunno when I'll be going back… I think I'll be here for a while anyway." Then she turns around and casts Ichigo a look over her shoulder, which he knows says, _hopefully, _before returning her attention to Yuzu.

"So, lemme get this straight…" Karin pipes in. It's the first time she's spoken since Rukia arrived and Ichigo can't help but listen, "You're here now to protect Ichigo while his powers get back to normal… but you couldn't come here at all in between the last two years?"

Rukia wears a slightly downcast and guilty expression as she nods, "Yes… well… I was given orders."

"But I'm _sure_ I've seen you around within that time."

Ichigo snaps around at Karin's words. _What?_ He gives Rukia a look that practically demands an explanation. Rukia bites her lip in response and raises a hand to run through her raven hair, "You saw me then…" she gives a weak smile as Karin nods, and then comes out with her explanation, "Well, I was still sent to the Living Realm after being told not to make contact with Ichigo. I would be sent on missions to purify various Hollow. Often, I'd get the mission finished quickly and there'd be extra time to spend before I would be expected back. Whenever I had that sort of time, I tried to pass through here. Just to make sure everything was okay." She looks kind of embarrassed now… but Ichigo feels his heart swell at her words.

She really didn't forget about him. She went against orders and tried to watch over him and his family, even when he couldn't see her.

She looks back at him again, and he makes sure she can see his expression. _Thanks_.

She smiles back, _you're welcome._

His father breaks through their silent moment, "Well!" he sounds excited and that immediately unnerves Ichigo, "It's _so_ good to have you back, Rukia-chan. I'm so very grateful that you will be training my idiot son back to his previous ability."

Ichigo just _knows_ he's going somewhere with this. He looks at Rukia and catches her giving him an expression that suggests she's suspicious of his father too. Isshin is oblivious however as he continues, "So where will Kuchiki-san be sleeping?"

"She can stay in our room." Yuzu suggests with a smile, but Ichigo knows that's pointless. His father has this well planned out already.

"Nonsense my dear girl," he laughs heartily, "You and your sister are growing up into such fine girls and your room is already cramped enough as it is! There simply isn't any room." Isshin looks thoughtful for a minute and Ichigo tries not to laugh as he sees Rukia roll her eyes.

"Aha!" he jumps as though struck with genius. He turns to Rukia and smiles, "You and Ichigo can share a room!"

Ichigo opens his mouth to protest but his father kills all argument, "Oh hush, Ichigo! It wouldn't be the first time…" he smirks, "However, this time Rukia-chan can have her own bed… not just a tiny space in a closet."

His words take the two off guard and all argument is lost. Isshin claps his hands together, "Excellent!" he says, "I'll go get the bed ready."

He marches off, leaving a dazed Ichigo and Rukia in his wake.

"Well…" Rukia says finally, "I guess we know what that means."

Ichigo turns to her with a confused expression. He most certainly doesn't know what the _hell _that means, "What?" he asks dumbly.

The raven-haired girl stands up and gives him a smirk getting really close to where he stood and walking a step in front of him before answering, "It means, Kurosaki-kun," she says with a devious grin, "That _I_ get to call dibs on the shower first."

Before Ichigo can even register what she's said, Rukia has bounded up the stairs and out of sight.

"No way!" he finally shouts after her, racing up the stairs, "Rukia, this is _my_ house and I _always_ take first shower!" he's met with the slam of the bathroom door in response.

He can feel a vein in his head throb as the hot water begins to run on the other side of the door. _I'm happy she's back…_ _happy she's back…_He does his best to convince himself that this is truth.

Her laughter breaks him.

"RUKIA!"

In Ichigo's room, Isshin laughs as he fixes up the new bed. Oh yes. He's glad the two of them have each other back.

* * *

(A/N:) So everything's back to normal... now the story can begin! Mwa hahahaha! :)

You still have NOOOOO idea where this is going. You may think you do... but you don't hehehe :P Sorry. I'm calm... I'm cool ...

hehehe :D

Anyway review please? Thanks! :D

Dreaming~


	3. Welcoming Forgotten Company

Welcoming Forgotten Company

"What the _hell_ is this?" Ichigo's voice is loud enough to echo throughout the entire Kurosaki house, but all that he can think is that _somebody_ is going to pay. He stares in horror at the scene before him for just few seconds longer before finally deciding it's high time for his father's punishment, "Dad!"

Below in the kitchen, Isshin gives out a hearty chuckle. He had known for the last two years that this day would come. The day when Rukia would finally be brought back into the family. Did his idiot son _really_ think Isshin hadn't _planned_ for this?

Moron…

Ichigo bounds down the stairs and marches into the kitchen to find his father washing the dishes. _So this is where you are, old man. _He enters the kitchen with a scowl that could put even the nastiest of Hollow to shame, "What do you think you're doing?" he demands, stepping forward in a most threatening manner and reaching towards the kitchen counter where there lies a knife. Sure it's no Zangetsu, but Ichigo figures he can still do some serious damage. Damage he has every intention of executing.

The older man backs away slowly, trying to keep a calm expression, however Ichigo sees his straight face is faltering, revealing a badly hidden, devious grin, "My dear boy," he tries, "what ever do you mean?" he doesn't get the chance to play up his innocence any more, before he has to duck out of the way of the butcher knife that whistles over his head. Barely he might add.

"You son of a B – " Ichigo's about to throw a second knife, making Isshin wish he hadn't left the utensil block so close at hand, when Ichigo's feels his wrist being stopped from behind his back. He turns around ready to snap, but his scowl is met with less than threatening violet orbs, the owner of which gripping his arm.

"Ichigo?" her voice sounds perplexed. She's just out of the shower and Ichigo notices immediately the way her wet hair clings to the porcelain skin of her face, framing her eyes in their long tresses. She looks just a little older, he notes. Her hair is longer, but not by much and she's grown just a fraction of an inch, but other than that – she's the same midget he met three years ago. _The same midget with her crappy drawings and Chappy obsession._ He couldn't help but feel relieved by this fact.

Rukia frowns as she moves her sight from the knife wielding Ichigo, to Isshin, to the second knife pierced into the far kitchen wall, before she asks, "What's going on here?"

Ichigo doesn't bother to reply. Dropping the knife, he takes her hand and leads her upstairs to show her the catastrophe his father has created. _You better hope you're long out of the country by the time I get back downstairs, old man. Otherwise, I. Will. Find. You._

Once they enter his room, Ichigo throws his hands up in the air and gestures straight at the problem. "There!" he says, hoping that, after seeing this, Rukia will abet his attempt to destroy his insane and delusional father.

"Oh… my…" Rukia's tone is not _nearly_ as freaked as his own, but she still shows some hesitation at the sight before her. Ichigo's waiting for her to turn however, he's expecting she runs downstairs and grabs the meat tenderiser before finding his father. She doesn't do this however. Instead she shrugs.

"Dibs."

Ichigo cocks his brow, "Excuse me?" _She didn't really just say what I think she said… did she?_

Her violet eyes move from the double bed that now replaces Ichigo's old single and informatively states, "As is custom in your world: when two people must decide rightful owner, 'dibs' is a claim to the right to use or enjoy the object exclusively or before anyone else," she moves towards the bed and casually flops down onto it, "as I called 'dibs' before you… the bed is now mine. Such are your customs, are they not?"

Ichigo looks horrified.

"When the _hell_ did you learn this?" he asks, partially in awe and partially in concern, _and how much else does she know?_

Rukia looks like she wants to laugh, and that only unnerves Ichigo more, ""I think I learned it from Keigo… a few years back, but I never really had the chance to use it before today."

There are a million and one questions Ichigo has for that statement, starting with: _When in gods name were you with Keigo without me? What the hell would you two have to be dibs-ing on? And what else did that pervert teach you while he was at it? _As these questions race through his mind however, all thoughts run cold as a harsh reality swoops down, "And where am _I_ meant to sleep?"

His question is severe but desperate all the same. He's hardly going to sleep on the floor! Who knows how long Little Miss Bossy is going to be staying with them. Ichigo hopes that she'll be around for a long amount of time, but that still doesn't mean he wants to sleep on the floor for however long Rukia's around. He has need too! Despite popular belief.

Rukia gives him a half assed shrug, "The closet?" she suggests in all earnesty.

Ichigo feels like his world's been flipped upside down, "Are you _insane_?" he looks over at the tiny space Rukia expects him to fit his full sized body into, "Why do _I_ have to sleep in the closet, when you're vertically challenged self gets to have the king-sized bed?"

Looking back on it, he should have expected the slap he got for that. Ichigo rubs his chin sorely as Rukia fixes him with a glare, "Because I called dibs." She responds haughtily.

Her remark sparks an idea off in Ichigo's mind, and he can't help but grin, "Oh yeah?" he begins, moving across the room to stand beside Rukia, "Well… I don't see your name on it."

"Huh?" the raven-haired girl looks puzzled, and Ichigo knows he's got her. _Oh, silly midget. Don't try to play a master…_

"Yeah, Rukia…" he does his best to keep a stern face as he gestures to the large bed in front of him, "It's one of the rules. I'm surprised you didn't look it up, really, but… if you want to claim ownership of something you gotta have your name on it."

Rukia's eyes widen just a little before a confused frown falls across her features. For a moment, Ichigo almost feels bad about what he's doing. Almost.

"Well, your name's not on it either." She exclaims eventually. Ichigo knows he's won.

He turns to her and shakes his head, "Yeah it is, midget."

"Oh yeah?" her voice is challenging. She knows he's planning something, and she's not giving up without a fight. Ichigo feels sorry for her. She's in for a hard fall, "Where?"

_Gotcha…_

"Oh okay…" he sighs, pulling back the blankets slowly, "I really didn't want to have to resort to showing you but – "

Before she can stop him, Ichigo jumps straight into the bed, pulling the covers right up to his neck.

"You lying _bastard_!" Ichigo watches her shocked and furious expression as she dives for the covers, pulling them as hard as she can. Ichigo keeps an iron grip on them though.

"Give up, midget!"

She doesn't listen however, and continues to pull. Ichigo refuses to give though. _Sorry midgie… but this is _my_ bed._

"Let go!" she screams in frustration, and Ichigo can't help but burst into laughter at the sight of her reddened face from the amount of force she's exerting to pry the blanket from him.

"You should stop before you hurt yourself, Rukia."

"Screw you, asshole!" her expression is deadly, and it only causes Ichigo to laugh even more. Finally, Rukia relents, "Fine!" she fixes Ichigo with a threatening glare, "But you have to leave that bed sometime!"

"And why is that?" Ichigo replies comfortably.

"You're not in your pyjamas." Her statement fazes Ichigo. _Shit. She's right…_he wants to kick himself for not having changed before hand. _She's still not getting this bed. _Once again, a devious grin forms across his face.

"It's fine," he assures her, still clutching the blanket, "I like to sleep in the nude anyway." He fights back his own blush, hoping to gods that his bold statement will be enough to stop shorty in her tracks. She stares at him, wide-eyed, and for a moment Ichigo thinks he's won.

His brash and bold statement has thrown the midget off her game, and to Ichigo, it looks like victory is in the bag. The bed will be his. Ichigo begins to notice something in Rukia's stance however; something that worries him more than he's like to admit. She looks like she's about to challenge him. He inwardly gulps. _Shit._

Turning away, she puts on the helpless school-girl voice she _knows_ pisses him off, "Oh! Dang…" she sighs dramatically and Ichigo can't help but roll his eyes, "I guess you win then…" turning around, she gives him a straight stare, holding his gaze while she adds, "as long as you can prove it."

This time Ichigo visibly gulps, and Rukia looks as though she's biting back a laugh. Her eyes scream at him. _Gotcha!_

"Prove what?" he asks carefully. _Fearfully_

Maintaining the school-girl act, Rukia tilts her head to the side and, what worries Ichigo most, she tries to stifle a very embarrassed blush, "Prove what you just told me. You say you sleep in the nude… well, then you won't be needing your clothes now, will you?"

_Holy _Shit_! _"What?" Ichigo can't contain the roar he lets out. Screw how late it is. _Did she _seriously_ just tell me to take off my clothes?_ He stares at her, hoping she takes back her words, and he knows that his face must be shining brighter than his hair right now.

Rukia takes in his horrified expression with eyes that shift from embarrassment to triumph. She knows she's caught him. _Fuckidy Fuck Fuck…_

"So Ichigo?" she continues, a sly grin spreading across her face, "Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" She's mocking him now.

Ichigo tries to give her his deadliest glare, but her grin won't falter. He's not losing to _that_!

"Fine!" his outburst obviously takes Rukia aback. The raven-haired girl looks fearful, as wide eyes now meet his own, "W-what?"

I am not losing to that stubborn midget!

"You win, Rukia…"

* * *

Before she can tell him that she gives up, his shirt is flung in her direction, and it's quickly followed by every other item of clothing that the Berry was wearing when he hopped into bed. Rukia especially finds herself blushing at the sight of his boxers, thrown haphazardly on the floor. _He's got balls… I'll give him that_. She immediately regrets the phrase, given her clear view of his underwear. What more does anyone need to let their mind wander much too far. _Stop it, Kuchiki!_

From the bed, Ichigo gives her an uncomfortable, but stern glare, "Will that be all, midget?" he asks, "Or do I need to do some before-bed stretches while I'm at it?" his look is as defiant as ever – he's got nothing else to lose. He's just rubbing it in her face.

_Okay… _she admits freely, _so Berry Boy has grown some _serious_ balls. _She can't help but feel a little proud at how much more daring her friend has become the last two years. He's become even more of a challenge than before. She's going to have to step up her game from now on. Now very strongly blushing, the best Rukia feels she can do is shake her head, as even glaring is proving far too difficult in Ichigo's current… state.

"I'll just grab some covers from the twin's room." She mumbles, defeat sinking in. She stands up and tries not to look in his direction as she goes to leave the room. _Smartass._

Her handle is on the door when he speaks, "There's no need." All the earlier humour is gone, and Ichigo's voice has become much more soft. With her back turned to him, Rukia's mind begins to spin. She can feel her grip on the handle tighten. _What? Why don't I need blankets? Does he expect me to share a bed with _him_? _Naked_? _She can't help but note just how preposterous that sounds. What scares her more however, is how little her mind seems to protest to the idea. She remembers first meeting him again earlier that day, and just how difficult it was not to notice how _well_ he looked. She can't help but wonder for an instant, how well he might look… without the clothes. Her eyes widen at her own outrageous thoughts. _Get a grip, Kuchiki!_ She shakes herself for good measure.

Keeping her voice as calm as possible, she asks Ichigo why he doesn't think she needs to get the blankets. From his place in the – now more noticeably large and half empty bed – Ichigo's cheeks tinge a very light pink. She tries not to gape at him. _Oh my God…_

"I kinda, sorta…" he pauses, and Rukia's heart is ready to leap from her mouth. Ichigo brings a hand up to run through his orange spikes, and she has to look away to keep from blushing "I kinda left everything the way it was when you left," he says shyly, her blush fades instantly, and everything in her goes very still, "The blankets, comforter, pillows… they're all still in there. I kept them. In case you ever… came back."

Rukia stands still for a moment, her mind flooding and slowly sifting through what Ichigo just said. He kept _everything_ just as she left it. A part of her heart swells at the thought that he refused to believe she wouldn't come back, even after two years away. _He really doesn't notice how amazing he is sometimes. _

However, on the other hand, Rukia can't help but also notice that she's a little disappointed. As she tries to figure out why, the only notion that she can think of is her earlier _fear_ that Ichigo wanted to sleep with her. That was preposterous however. _Why would I want to sleep with Ichigo?_ The thought seems laughable… but for some reason, she doesn't feel like laughing. Not at all. Removing the thought from her head, she gives the teen a sincere smile, "Thanks, Ichigo."

He returns the smile with one of his own, "Anytime."

Releasing a long breath, Rukia warns her heart to stop throbbing as she slowly makes her way over to the closet. Pushing it open, she's only further proven that Ichigo was telling the truth. Not a thing is out of place. She fingers the blanket gingerly, and knows Ichigo is watching her with wary eyes. She hops up and into the closet without another word. Despite her slight growth, Rukia still fits perfectly inside. A warm feeling rushes over her as she pulls the covers up to her chin and lies back. The feeling of …

_Home._

Across the room, Ichigo reaches over and turns off the bedside lamp, engulfing the roof in darkness. "Night, Ichigo." She calls through the black of night. She's reminded of how she has said those same words every single night for the past two years, hoping that somewhere he had been able to hear her.

"Night, Rukia."

And for the first time in two years… he replied.

* * *

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" said teen clenches his eyes shut, trying to block out the summer morning light, as sleep slowly leaves him. He knows he's being called, but what he wants to know is: _Why couldn't they wait five more damned minutes?_

Reluctantly, he opens his eyes at a snail's pace and squints at the sudden brightness. He sits up and, looking around his room, Ichigo takes in the surroundings. His room is still blue, his bed is still a double, the window is slightly open – just the way he left it last night, and still sleeping soundly in the closet is Rukia. She's breathing softly, her small and relaxed expression is half hidden by her raven locks, and she's facing outwards.

Good… it wasn't all a dream.

"Ichigo!" he hears his name being called again and realises that it's coming from outside. Ichigo leans out the window to see Keigo roaring up at him.

"Oh good!" he smiles, "You're up!" _No thanks to you, _Ichigo thinks bitterly, but says nothing. Keigo points across the street to where a large group of his friends all seem to have congregated. Upon his noticing them, many wave."We're all heading to the beach for the day," Tatsuki says above the chatter of everyone, "Kinda last minute, but you should come!"

At that, Ichigo notices that all of them are dressed in shorts and sundresses. He tosses a quick look back over at Rukia who gently stirs in her sleep. _Guess there's no reason not to._

"When's the train leaving?" he calls down.

Tatsuki looks pleased by his response, she gives him a thumbs up, "Knew you wouldn't say no! Train leaves at ten."

That gives them roughly two hours to get ready.

"I'll meet you guys at the station." With that he closes the window. He hops up out of the bed, and decides to have a quick shower before waking the midget. He pads across the bedroom floor and is stopped by his reflection.

"Shit!" he curses out of panic more so than anything, and regrets it when he sees his outburst causing the girl in his closet to stir. He dives across the bedroom to where he threw his boxers the night before and practically rips his legs through, puling them up just before he hears her voice.

"Ichigo…?"

* * *

Rukia beams happily as she dances around Happy Land, tightly holding hangs with both Mr. Seaweed and her beloved Chappy. There are rainbows, and birds and those things that Ichigo calls 'gumdrops' and everything. She's joining in the chorus of 'Connected by Love' with Chappy, when she hears it.

"Shit!"

And just like that, she's ripped clean out of Happy Land. _Strawberry's gonna suffer for that one._

Opening her eyes slowly, she's blinded at first by the light coming in through the bedroom window, "Ichigo?" she calls over sleepily, about to ask him to shut the curtains a little, when she sees him.

He's standing there with his back to her, half naked and breathing heavily. _Oh my … God…_her eyes catch sight of his well-toned back and suddenly she's not too disappointed about her hasty leave from Happy Land. He really has grown up a _lot_ in two years.

She knows she's been staring too long, and so she finally wills herself to speak, "Ichigo?"

He turns around to face her and she has to fight herself not to gape. She's seen him without a shirt plenty of times before this, but she was always busy healing his injuries. Right now however, all she could do was look. _Wow…_

"Rukia?" his voice is a mixture of curiosity, embarrassment and … amusement. She drags her eyes away from his chest and… abs… and meets his gaze, "You alright?" he asks, his cockiest smirk out full force.

"Fine!" she threw back at him, "I'm just fine." Ichigo nods in response, still smiling. She missed that smile. He only ever really wears it around her.

"Good…" he says, bending down to pick his jeans off the floor, giving her a view. _Oh sweet Lord…_ "'Cause we're going out."

"Where?"

* * *

On the way to the train station, Ichigo can't stop his mind from reeling on that morning's events. _Did Rukia _seriously_ check me out?_ He's sure he must have imagined it, but he couldn't help but notice how similar her expression was to that of other girls he's seen eying him in the last couple of years. _Must be my imagination_.

At the thoughts of 'checking' other people out, Ichigo's eyes wander across the small girl that stands beside him. They've arrived at the station and Ichigo told Rukia he needs to read the board to see which train they are getting and what platform they need to go to. His eyes are not on the board however. She's biting tip of her thumb in thought as her gaze passes over the board above them. Her light blue sundress is just a little too big for her, and the straps are hanging down off her shoulders. It's not a big deal though, as she's wearing a pink string top underneath. Her sunhat is hiding her face from his view, but he's okay with that – it means she can't see him either. She looks good, he notes to himself. He always thought Rukia was a nice looking girl – he'd never _say_ that to _anyone_, but he thought it. The last two years have really done her some good though. She's become more formed. Her curves are set in, and the added half a centimetre has really done her a world of good. Ichigo laughs at his own joke, before turning back to the board.

"Okay," he spots their train three lines from the bottom in the third column, "We have to head over to platform eight."

Rukia looks up at him and nods. She knows better than to ask questions about things that make absolutely zero sense to her, and they've got the whole train ride for Ichigo to explain the details on the departures board they just read. Ichigo scoffs, _It's going to be one interesting trip._

Rukia bends down to pick up her backpack, but Ichigo swoops in and lifts it off the ground first. He's used to carrying her things around, especially in such a crowded place. Despite Rukia's fierce attitude, her slight form makes her seem like an easy target. Though Ichigo knows the midget can easily defend herself, he'd rather avoid conflict today, and he knows nobody but a desperate fool would try to swipe the Chappy backpack from him. Instinctively, he also places his hand on her shoulder carefully guiding her through the masses of people. If she goes missing, it'll be hell finding her. _Unless she opens her mouth that it_. Kuchiki Rukia is well able to scream.

He smiles at the thought, taking her over to the ticket booth. He gets two tickets much to her disgust he manages to pull off one adult and one child. He decides not to rub it in however as they move on towards the platform. He sees Tatsuki and the others up ahead and he gestures their direction to Rukia who nods and follows his guidance.

Tatsuki is the first to notice him, "Hey, it's Ichi – " she's stopped by the sight of Rukia. Ichigo inwardly cringes. _Forgot they didn't know she was back. _How stupid.

Tatsuki just stares dumbly, her expression is soon followed as others start to notice Ichigo's company. Even over the bustle of people and the screeching of trains he can hear their whispers, "Isn't that _Kuchiki Rukia_?"

Under his hand, he feels Rukia tense. He gives her a reassuring squeeze; reminding her that she's not there on her own. He feels her relax just a little, and he's relieved. _Time to get on with it. _

"Hey guys." He waves to the group with the hand that is not holding onto Rukia. He decides it's best to avoid highlighting the situation anymore.

"What the _hell _is – "Tatsuki's gaze has turned from shocked to vicious as she takes in Rukia's presence. _Oh no._ Ichigo wants desperately for her to just drop it. She doesn't know how Rukia has suffered these last two years. He'll tell her later, but for now he just _needs_ for her to drop it. He gives her a look that begs her to stop before she goes too far, and she seems to understand. She stops mid-sentence and looks away.

Ishida is the first person to speak, and for once, Ichigo welcomes his input, "It's good to see you again, Kuchiki-san." He says, moving over to take Rukia's hand and shake it. Keeping his voice down so as not to be heard by passers by, he adds, "I _thought_ I'd noticed a fluctuation in Kurosaki's reiatsu of late. Your arrival just proves my senses are still as sharp as ever." Ichigo wants to dent the Quincy's glasses. _Cocky bastard…_

Rukia smiles however, "Thank you Ishida. It's good too see you again too."

After the first greeting is over with, the others seem to feel more willing to welcome Rukia back. Keigo got a little _too_ welcoming and Ichigo ends up flattening him for grabbing Rukia into a bear hug. After that though, Ichigo just watches, pleased by how relaxed Rukia has become.

A sudden pain stabs through his head, and Ichigo feels as though he's been winded. _What the – _His thoughts are cut short as a second voice rips through his mind.

**Remember me?**

_Oh no…_ Ichigo wants to growl, but the Hollow's laughter rips through his skull. _What do you want?_

The Hollow laughs again. **Shouldn't you be happy to hear from me?** He fakes a hurt voice, **After all… it means you're getting stronger.**

_It also means I have to listen to _you_ again. _Ahead of him, Rukia is speaking animatedly to Inoue. She gives Ichigo a quick smile before turning back to the other girl.

**Enjoying the view?**

_Fuck off…_

**Oh, King. If only it were that simple.**

Ichigo sighs, _What do you want?_

The Hollow doesn't seem to want to answer, but does anyway, **The Old Guy sent me. Turns out you can't hear him yet, so you're stuck with me.**

Ichigo is suddenly a little interested in what his inner monster has to say, _What did he say?_

**Knock Knock…**

Ichigo wants nothing more than to bang his head against a wall, but he refrains, _Answer me, Hollow!_

**He just told me to tell you to 'watch your back'. **

_From what? _

**How the hell should I know?**

_Well… aren't _you_ the well of information. _Ichigo shakes his head and starts walking towards the group.

**Fuck off. **

He reaches the group and picks up Rukia's backpack again, "Train's coming." He tells her upon seeing her curious expression. She gives him a weary stare.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." His answer signals the end of the conversation as the train pulls in. Once the train stalls, the group piles in. They split up into smaller groups, so that they can fit into the small cabins in the train. Ichigo end up with Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuro and Rukia. When Tatsuki finds a suitable cabin, they all pile in. It takes a few minutes to sink in, but Ichigo realises he's exhausted. Hearing his Hollow never affected Ichigo before but, with his powers so much weaker than they used to be, he's exhausted from their earlier conversation. Stupid Fucker…

He falls into his seat beside Rukia, and immediately just wants to sleep. Rooting through his backpack, Ichigo pulls out his Ipod and fits the earphones into his ears in the hopes of drowning everybody out.

Beside him, Rukia sits by the window, watching as the train pulled away with obvious excitement. Ichigo snorts at the sight, earning himself a half-hearted glare from the petit Shinigami before she turns back to the window. Over the volume of his music, Ichigo can still hear Tatsuki threatening to knock Keigo's block off for whatever reason; Ishida discussing Chad's newest pet kitten – Tammy – and how she's doing. Chad had found the thing battered and bloody on his doorstep one night and took her in. Inoue is throwing Mizuro thousands of questions about the girlfriend that he's currently texting at that moment. Ichigo sighs, before turning his Ipod up to full volume.

About an hour passes by, and Ichigo subconsciously thanks his sister's earlier thoughtfulness. When he told her he would be heading out on the train, she had taken his Ipod and charged it, and she had even packed him an emergency charge pack. Beside him, Rukia pulls out a sketch pad from her backpack, another sign of Yuzu's amazing consideration, and is now absentmindedly doodling. Ichigo leans back in his seat, watching as Rukia's hand skims over the page with hopeless precision while she draws. It's still going to look terrible anyway, he thinks with a smirk. He watches her drawing, and felt a little warm at the familiar sight of Chappy the rabbit looking up at him. He missed seeing her crappy drawings. A small smile creeps onto his lips

Rukia is back, and with her, comes all the stupid-looking Chappys he could possibly ever need.

Not that he'd ever admit he liked her drawings! And anyone who would even suggest such an insane thing simply had a death wish, as far as Ichigo was concerned.

"Ichigo?"

Said boy jumps when he feels a small pinch under his arm. Holding back a yelp, He turns down the Ipod and glares at the Shinigami in question as Rukia gives him a passive expression. She then shrugs and returns to her _monstrosity_ of a drawing, "You were staring at me with a stupid grin, and when I asked you why – you ignored me. You and I both know you had that coming."

Ichigo fights back a blush. She had seen him staring. _Idiot_! Deciding to ignore that part of her accusation, Ichigo bites back, "I wasn't ignoring you Rukia. I just couldn't hear you." He pulls out his earphones and holds them up for evidence. The raven-haired girl glances from the earphones to the Ipod in Ichigo's other hand with a curious expression.

"What's it do?"

Ichigo himself is surprised for a moment, and he feels his sharp glare soften. Rukia's constant trouble with understanding the Human world always amuses Ichigo. His soft gaze only lasts a second though. He gives her a smug smile, and judging from the chatter inside the cabin, he can safely assume that they are the only two sharing this conversation.

He holds up one earphone, gesturing Rukia closer with a simple jerk of the hand. She shrugs and obliges, scooting nearer to him. His smirk falters just a little, as he reaches up to brush back a piece of raven hair before gently placing the small speaker into her ear.

He notices that her cheeks get a little warmer, as he may have left his hand linger there against her cheek for a moment or two longer than necessary. Suddenly, however she blinks at the slim black device held out in front of her. He isn't done yet. For the next while Ichigo directs her in the basic controls on the 'Ipod Touch', which really ends up with them playing a few of the music quizzes. He is quite impressed by just how much Rukia had learned in her short time in the living world.

"I'm telling you Ichigo, it's Katy Perry!" she insists again for the seventh time as she then goes on to sing 'Firework' for further emphasis. Ichigo bursts out laughing at her impersonation of the singer, which comes as a shock to both of them, but he shrugs it off and chooses Rukia's answer, which is correct.

After a while, the game comes to an end and Ichigo leans back in his chair once again and listens contentedly to the tracks as Rukia flips through them. He notices that they seem to have quite a similar taste in music. That is until she finds that Jonas Brothers' album he had put on there for Yuzu and otherwise forgotten about until now. Rukia – along with about 80% of the female population, it seems – immediately takes a liking to the musical siblings, and Ichigo has to endure almost half an hour of their music in agonised silence.

Not long later, Ichigo finds it increasingly more difficult to focus on the music, as sleep seems to beckon him. There is another two hours left in the train journey so Ichigo figures he can grab some shuteye before their busy day of swimming. That said, there is still a lot of unwelcome noise resounding throughout the cabin, as it seems that Tatsuki finally come through on her word and is tried to knock Keigo's block off. The two are now arguing. An argument which really consists of Tatsuki roaring obscenities while Keigo curls up into a ball in the corner of the cabin sobbing and taking it 'like a man', as he will later call it.

Not wanting to listen to the yells, and unwilling to actually try to put an end to it, Ichigo silently stand up, pulls out the earphone and leaves the cabin. He manages to escape unnoticed by just about everyone, or maybe they simply don't care. Ishida gave him a quick glance, to which he shrugged and gave an obvious yawn. However, he's glad he escaped the notice of Rukia; who, by her closed eyes and easy breathing, Ichigo had assumes actually managed to fall asleep.

Walking lazily up the carriage, Ichigo goes in search of the dining car. As he passes cabin after cabin, Ichigo easily notices a lot of the stares he is receiving. He may seem like it to Rukia, but Kurosaki Ichigo is no fool. He has noticed his rise in appeal amongst women his own age as much as anyone else would in his place. He is well-aware that most of the girls watching him are not staring at his rebelliously coloured hair, but anywhere else.

When he first realised this, needless to say, Ichigo had felt quite embarrassed. I mean, it was one thing to peek, but when a whole group of girls stop in the middle of the street and just stare… it can get a little unnerving, and scary. Now, however, Ichigo seems to take it in his stride, and easily ignores their obsessive gazes.

There is only one girl that Ichigo wouldn't mind stare at him – for reasons other than to decide where to punch next.

Ichigo freezes the second that thought comes out. He did not just…

Shaking his head savagely Ichigo tries to rip the idea from his mind, but it will not seem to budge.

_Go ahead… get it over with._ He thinks venomously, just imagining his Hollow holding that previous thought in place with a sneer plastered across his face.

**Nope**, is his reply, **I'm having too much fun watching you figure things out on your own.** He practically sees the pearly white grin.

_Bastard…_

When he finally finds the cart, Ichigo makes the short trip back towards his own noisy cabin, trying his best to ignore the stares now. He rubs his eyes sleepily, dreading the volume he's about to torture his own ears with. As he comes closer however, Ichigo notices a small vacant, quiet cabin all on its own. He swears for a moment he can hear angels singing as he all but runs for the unlocked door and slips inside. Closing the curtains at the window and the entrance of the small, quiet space, Ichigo turns around and happily throws himself onto one of the long seats, lying lengthways.

He heaves a sigh. _Finally… now this is starting to feel like the Summer holidays. All I wanted was some peace and quiet._

Before Ichigo can truly relax however, he came.

**Are you ****sure ****you wouldn't rather some alone time with Rukia-chan, oh glorified King?**

Ichigo growls to himself as the voice is followed by amused twisted laughter.

_What do you want _now_?_

**Can't see why I'd have to ****want ****something just to be a nuisance to you…** the hollow replies in a rather bored tone. Ichigo winces at the wide grin that his hollow is surely wearing now, **but if you ****do get Rukia-chan alone anytime soon – I'd ****love****to be part of the action. It can be so boring sometimes, just watching you.**

If Ichigo could punch himself, he would. _Just get the fuck out of my head!_

More laughter, and Ichigo feels his anger rising over the edge, _I don't give a damn what goes on in that twisted little mind of yours, but leave Rukia out of it, you hear me?_

**Aye, King. I hear yeah, but don't expect me to jump right to that order.**

"You son of a – " Ichigo snaps out loud, but is cut off when he hears his cabin door open. He swears that had been locked, but then again, in the desperation of wanting sleep, maybe he had forgotten.

"Ichigo?" her voice carries through the cabin as she finally slips inside, closing the door behind her, and shutting out light from the small space again. Ichigo remains perfectly still. Maybe she'll think he's asleep, and just go back. How did she find him anyway? Did she just look in any random cabin until she got to this one?

His silent questioning is stopped immediately when he feels her small hand on his arm, giving him a small shove. Feeling daring, Ichigo chances his acting skills and lets out a fake snore, turning away from her as he does so. He can practically see her hands resting on her hips now, and he feels the flash of her eyes.

"Not bad Kurosaki, you could have a career ahead of you. Pity your reiatsu is pouring out as if you were fighting Zaraki Kenpachi."

He flinches noticeably, and she chuckles. So that's how she found him. _Wait… _he thinks, _my reiatsu isn't _nearly_ that strong yet…_

As if she has read his mind, she speaks again, "That said, the group of girls outside your cabin giggling about a carrot-top might have given away your hiding place either." Ichigo couldn't swear by it, but he thinks she sounded a little… annoyed.

"What do you want?" he mumbles flatly, not turning around. Her chuckle turns into a full out laugh now.

"Oh Ichigo, quit being such a baby! Would you rather I go back to pretending you were asleep?"

"Yes."

_No._

She's obviously pouting now, and she blows air out through her nostrils impatiently, "Well pity, unlike some people; I'm not so good at looking stupid."

He turns around at this, "Shut up, midget!"

She is smiling again, and he feels his irritation dry up. Even in the dimness of the cabin, her eyes are shining. He isn't the only one who had missed their bickering – he knows that now.

Heaving a sigh, Ichigo finally sits up, "What's wrong? Did you break my Ipod?" the last part comes out rather quickly, and a little panicked. If she did, he swears she will pay for it – in more ways than one.

She raised a brow, then shakes her head, "Nope." Throwing back the device, she falls into the seat opposite him, "It's an interesting little thing, though." She adds amusedly.

Ichigo flicks through the Ipod to make sure nothing is out of place. After a minute he heaves a sigh of relief. Everything seems to be fine, other than the new top score on his music quizzes. He'll have to fix that later.

"I was just wondering where you'd disappeared to." She says after he stays silent for another few moments. A smirk tugs at his lips.

"You miss me?" there is a hint of a laugh in his voice. That soon dies when God-only-knows-what hits him square in the face. "Bitch!"

She giggles. Rukia actually _giggles_, and Ichigo is frozen still.

**New favourite sound, King?**

_Not now_… He replies simply. He can't take his eyes off her. She's not asking for attention, but he doesn't see any advantage to looking anywhere else but in her direction. _God_ he missed her. He wishes he'd never let her leave him, the last two years had been hell. Having her back is euphoria.

The Hollow laughs, but seems to leave him alone after that.

"Yes." She answers after another moment of silence. Ichigo immediately glances up. She sounds so lost in thought. He doesn't know how it happened, but before he could stop himself, he had moved across to sit on her side of the cabin. She gives him a confused look as he brings his hand up to hold her cheek. It's warm under his touch.

"I missed you too, Rukia."

He looks down into her violet eyes as they look like they might break at any second, "I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you don't suffer like you did ever again." A second or two passes before she nods back, and Ichigo lets go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Opening out his arms, it takes both of them a moment before they understand his intent, but Rukia then falls against him and wraps her arms around his waist as he closes his own around her.

A comfortable sleep ensued. Ichigo promises himself that he will not break his promise. He can't help but think of just how comfortable he is with Rukia. Even two years ago, the thought of them having such an intimate moment would have made him shudder. Now however, they seem to be able to endure these kind of moments. Even enjoy them.

Has his relationship with Rukia changed? He has no idea.

**You have got to be kidding me, right?**

_Shut up…_

As he thinks this, Rukia shuffles in her sleep, cuddling even closer to him. She mumbles his name in a breathy sigh and Ichigo feels his cheeks catch fire. He hates to admit it, but maybe the Hollow is right. _Know it all._

* * *

Rukia stirs as the train begins to come to a halt, shifting slightly in order to sit up. She then acknowledges the weight lying across her back and the heat underneath her. Rukia opens her eyes to find herself facing Ichigo's broad chest. He's lying back flat on the seat and she had been asleep on top of him. _Oh crap! _She blushes as she tries to pull herself up from him. Ichigo's peaceful face changes to a frown at her movements however, and Rukia feels his arms tighten around her. _I can't move. _

"Rukia…" he mumbles in a sleepy voice. His scowl leaves him as he begins to relax again. Rukia can't help but smile at the sight of him. His earlier promise rings fresh in her memory._ I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you don't suffer like you did ever again._

She brings her hand up to gently play with his hair and sees the ghost of a smile form on his lips, "Idiot…" The cabin door slides open then and the sudden noise shocks them both and wakes Ichigo. He jolts up, but Rukia's weight knocks him off balance. He slips off the bench and Rukia lands on top of him with a thump. Ichigo groans out in pain at the sudden fall, lifting his head he meets Rukia's gaze. He gives her a puzzled expression, and she feels like strangling him.

"A guys…" the voice at the door is Inoue's. Rukia looks up and is taken aback by the other girl's sad expression, "We're here."

Underneath her, Ichigo sighs, "All right, Inoue. Thanks." With that, Inoue leaves. Rukia meets Ichigo's amused eyes, "What?"

"Nothing he shrugs," then he gets a devious grin, "Hope I wasn't too uncomfortable."

His cheeky comment is met with a slap to the cheek, albeit not too roughly. He laughs and they both get to their feet, "Come on, midget." Walking out of the cabin, he moves over to the other and grabs both their bags. Rukia walks out ahead of him and smiles when she feels his hand on her shoulder once again. Something about his closeness feels different to Rukia. They never really did suffer discomfort around each other before, but nowadays they seem to be much more relaxed with one another than before.

They come to a halt outside the station. The others are hailing taxis. As if to prove Rukia's earlier thoughts, Ichigo squeezes gently on Rukia's shoulder. She leans back into him in response.

"You okay?" his voice is soft, and Rukia nods. She can feel him smiling behind her. The taxi pulls up just then.

"Come on."

The taxi ride is short, and they arrive at the sandy beach in no time at all. Rukia can't help but get a little excited at the sight of the white surf and hot golden sand. Ichigo's sitting in the front seat talking to the driver about the results of some sporting event and she can't believe he's not as captivated by the seaside as she is. Her mind slips back to the strange events in the train. It's so unusual for them to be around each other in such a manner. When he had raised his hand to her cheek… _I thought… _She blushes at the memory. What would that have been like, she wonders. _To kiss Ichigo._

Her eyes widen at the thought. _What is _wrong _with me?_ She decides it must be the salt in the air.

Ichigo is still speaking to the driver when Rukia sees the small market down the beach. Excitement takes its hold. "Ichigo!" she whispers ahead of her, to where he's sitting. He ignores her however and keeps the conversation going with the driver, who seems to be enjoying the chat.

Rukia is not happy to be ignored however. She brings her finger up and flicks the back of his head, "Oi, Ichigo!" she hisses again. The others in the taxi are all chatting amongst themselves and Rukia really wants to make sure Ichigo sees the market so he can take her there later. He doesn't turn around, or snap at her. He just sits forward, out of her reach and continues to listen to the driver's words. Rukia doesn't care to find out what they're talking about now.

She brings her hand around to the left, between the door and the passenger seat. She jabs her fingers into Ichigo's side. He's highly ticklish – a fact he doesn't like many people knowing about, and one that Rukia discovered once by chance. She smirks as Ichigo visibly jumps at her touch. He tries to regain composure quickly though. He then does his best to ignore her yet again. _Oh no…that is _not_ on. _She pokes his side again and hears Ichigo bite back a laugh. She wants to laugh herself, but she's surprised when Ichigo's hand clasps around her wrist, holding it away from his side and keeping it still despite her best efforts to move.

Fuming, Rukia wants to scream when he gets back to his conversation with the driver _again_. She's about to interrupt them altogether, when his clasp on her wrist slackens, and his hand moves from there to her own hand. He gently rubs the back of her hand with his thumb and intertwines their fingers. Rukia gasps. He's holding her hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze, still speaking to the driver beside him and Rukia feels her heart soar.

The car comes to a stop and they all hop out. Ichigo lets go of her hand, bids farewell to the driver and thanks him before he hops out of the cab himself and opens the taxi door for her. Rukia can't help but smile shyly at his actions.

He closes the door behind her and they gather with the others. As they all decide what they plan to do for the evening, Ichigo speaks up, "Guys you can go ahead, I forgot to bring a baseball cap and Rukia doesn't have one either. We'll catch up with you guys later."

Rukia frowned. She distinctly remembers packing a sunhat, and she definitely saw Ichigo put one into his bag. She opens her mouth to correct him but feels his fingers pinch under her arm, "Ow!" she hisses. Ichigo ignores her, "We'll see you guys in under an hour."

Ishida shrugs and says that they'll all be down by the water. Ichigo tells him he'll call if they can't find the group and then he leads her away. Still rubbing her sore arm, Rukia demands, "What the hell was that for?"

Ichigo smiles and that only pisses her off more. She's about to slap him when he speaks, "You wanna go to the market, don't you?" The argument is lost on her lips. He noticed the market and knew she wanted to go. She hadn't needed to tell him. _He knows me too well_…

"Yeah, I wanted to go."

Ichigo nods, "Cool. Come on then." They walk in the direction where Rukia saw the stalls earlier when she's suddenly left a little confused, "Hey, Ichigo…"

"Hmm?" he looks over at her. Rukia fights a blush as his eyes meet hers. _Stop it, stop it stop it!_

"Why were you so insistent on talking to the driver?" Ichigo laughs and Rukia fixes him with a glare.

"You sound a little jealous, Ruki."

_Ruki?_ The nickname throws her off and Rukia stares agape at him. Ichigo only continues to laugh and shakes his head, "I'm only kidding. Relax, midget."

She's still taken aback and Ichigo's laughter only distracted her more. He sounds so calm and carefree, Rukia can't believe that this is the same man who could strike fear into the heart of anyone with his scowl. _Well… _taking herself into that statement, _Almost anyone…_

"His son died." Ichigo's tone is serious now, and Rukia wonders when he lost the laugh. _I need to focus more_. "He blames himself, because they had a fight before he got into a car accident."

"Oh no…" she's truly sorry to hear that the man she saw earlier suffered such a harsh blow. Ichigo nods, "Yeah… I was just trying to talk him up a little. He doesn't need to live and die with such a strong guilt on his conscious."

Rukia knows what he means by that. If he was to die feeling so guilty… there's a strong chance he would Hollowify. Ichigo now looks a little worried. _He does so much…_she brings her arm up, wrapping it around his and resting her head on his arm.

"Well … if anybody can help him, it's you." Ichigo smiles feebly, "Thanks, Shorty."

She starts to move away from him, but his hold on her arm tightens. Once again, she feels her chest flutter. _He's just being nice… _she tries to convince herself, _stop looking for something that isn't there._

* * *

**What are you doing? **The voice sounds both horrified and amused,** Did you finally realise I'm right? Finally decide to **_**do**_** something about the last two years you spent **_**pining **_**over her?**

Ichigo sighs, _I don't know. _He admits to himself, _When we were in the train, I touched her. I promised her I wouldn't let her hurt anymore and … something clicked. Not being with her hurt. I never want to leave her again. _

**My, my… **the Hollow laughs, **I think you might be experiencing some issues of the heart here. **

Ichigo scoffs, _What would _you_ know about issues of the heart. You're a cold, calculating Hollow._

The hollow's laugh is much more lively now, **Oh, touché, King! However… true as that may be… I'm not blind, and **_**you **_**are holding her pretty tightly.**

Ichigo acknowledges his observation with a smirk, _touché. _

**What are you gonna do about it? **

Ichigo shrugs, _Enjoy it, I suppose._

* * *

(A/N:) Okay so here we go... just a nice chapter to start off the fluff... and there's a lot of fluff. I figured you guys might enjoy it. Next chapter is going to start into my master plan. I just wanted to get the IchiRuki thing rolling :)

Anyway hope you guys like it. Thank you all for your comments so far! They've been wonderful. Sorry I haven't gotten around to thanking you all individually and what not, I'm just mad busy!  
But know your words make me smile. :D

Please review this too :D I'd really just love that.

Thanks in advance :)

Dreaming~


End file.
